


Dragon's Heart

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dragons, F/M, M/M, Middle Ages, Mpreg, Wizards, ware wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and his dragon mate Bella were living in peace, until Bella's brother Matthew comes with his own mate. The two dragons explain about how their uncle wants to keep dragons blood clean, which means that he wants to kill dragons who have mates that aren't dragons. This means that offspring of those who did have children would be judged if they had more dragon blood they would survive. The problem that the four face is that both Matthew and Bella are pregnant, which means that their next to be targeted. So their mates deiced to take matters in their own hands to protect their mates and their children, which means facing down the king of dragons himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wounded heart

**Wounded Heart**

  A white dragon was sunning itself on a stone, the warm midday sun was helping her relax. The dragon was half asleep, when it heard horse steps. It opened its eyes to show a light blue eyes, and it stood up. That's when a man with red hair came up on a horse, he had a smile on his face, he got off his horse and opened his arms.

  The dragon jumped fire surrounded it's body leaving a girl with snow blond hair waring a white tunic shirt and deer skin breeches. She hugged the man and he kissed her head, then spin her around.

  “Lass, miss me?”

  “Why do you ask me that, of course I miss you, your my mate.” the girl answered.

  The red head laughed a little and held the girl close, he couldn't help it. He had once been a hunter for the king, but that all changed when he was supposed to find a dragon and kill it. He did find a dragon, but he couldn't kill it. He fainted then because of the traveling he had been doing, when he woke up the snow blond was there.

  The girl told him she was dragon, and that he was her mate. He asked how she knew, and she just said that dragons just knew. He couldn't lie that he felt the attraction to her also, so they courted then two months ago they married, and she marked him as her mate.

  “Alistair?” the girl asked.

  “Yes.”

  “You were lost in thought.”

  “Sorry, Bella I was thinking about the past.”

   “Hum.” Bella said snuggling into the red head.

  Alistair smiled and pulled her in his arms and carried her bridal style into the cave. It was a large cave which was divided into a few caverns. One was for storage, some were for guests, their was also a room where they could fix food, a room for healing, and finally one for a nursery when the two had children.

  Alistair walked into their room, which consisted of a small bed filled with feathers and covered in bear and deer skins. He laid her down and pulled her shirt up to kiss her belly. About a week ago Alistair found out his sweet lass was with child. He gently touched the belly and kisses, as he felt her hands in his hair.

  “My sweet lass, and babe.”

  “Allie.”

  Their sweet moment was broken by a sound of a roar. Bella got up quickly, and walked outside the cave. Her eyes widen as she saw a purple color dragon flying towards her with a human in it's claws. What worried her was the wounds on the dragon's back, it placed the human on the ground. Then it transformed, and Bella quickly ran to the blond haired man who was laying down. The human he brought was knocked out.

  “Matthew.” Bella said as she knelt beside the man.

  Matthew had wounds on his shoulder and back, but what worried Bella was that the man was about 3 months along. She quickly lifted him up, and faced with a sword to her neck. The human had woken up his scarlet eyes were on her, he was using his strength to keep himself up but his will to protect his mate seemed evident to the female dragon.

  “Let Birdie go.”

  “I'm trying to help your mate.” Bella replied trying to reason with him.

  The man didn't answer because he knocked out again by Alistair, Bella gave him a glare.

  “What?”

  “Now I have to deal with a wounded dragon and his mate.”

  “Sorry lass, but I need to protect my mate also.”

   Bella rolled her eyes and walked into the cave and Alistair followed with the albino in his arms. When they got into the medical cave, Bella laid Mathew on a cot while Alistair laid his mate on the other. He watched as his wife got some of herbs and spread them on the wounds, then placed bandages around the wounds then checked on his belly sighing in relief.

  “Lass?”

  “The baby's fine.” she replied touching the blond's hair.

  “Who in world is this?” he pointed to the dragon.

  “This is Mathew, one of older brothers..”

  “What?!” Alistair said.


	2. Brother's heart

Brother's Heart

  It had been a week since Matthew and his mate Gilbert came into their cave. Alistair was surprised that his beautiful wife forgot to tell him that she had a brother, but he wasn't the only one Gilbert was shocked also to learn that Matthew had a sister. Then the both were shocked when the heard that both Bella and Matthew had twins, Bella's was named Tina while Matthew's was named Alfred who was the oldest of all of them.

  “So why didn't you tell me Lass?”

  “You too Birdie.”

  “Because myself and Bella left our home.” Matthew replied.

  “Why?” Gilbert asked.

  Matthew and Bella looked at each other, they both held their hands on their bellies. Then Matthew took a breath and answered.

  “Bella and myself are different then our siblings, we take more after mother who's an elf, while our sister and brother are more dragon. They also like our uncle better then our father, and takes his ideas to heart, one more than most.”

  “Which is?” Alistair asked.

  “That humans should be wiped off the face of the earth..”

  “Oh, and you two..”

  “We committed the worse crime according to our uncle, our mates are humans.” Mathew replied.

  “Mathew...” Gilbert started.

  “No Gil, I should of told you about it, I thought being so far away from the northern home..but I guess we weren't far enough, and now I dragged the two of them into this..”

  “Matthew, we both know sooner or later that uncle would find us..” Bella said trying to comfort her bother.

  “But what if I led him strait to us, I put all of us in danger.” Matthew replied hiding his face in his hands.

  “Birdie...” Gilbert put his arms around his mate.

  “No.” Matthew pulled away and ran into one of the caverns.

  “I'll talk with him.” Bella replied.

  The two human mates watched as the younger dragon went after Matthew, leaving to two with each other. Alistair was a little nervous, he hadn't been alone with Gilbert since he knocked him out. Yet here he was sitting down with the albino.

  “So what were you before you met Bella?” Gilbert asked.

  “A hunter for the king.”

  “Hum, I was thief, I was hired to steal some of Matthew's treasure, but he stole my heart.” Gilbert replied with a smile.

  “Well I was supposed to kill Bella, but I saw the error in my ways...”

  “You looked into her eyes.”

  “How?”

  “It was the same when I met Matthew, his eyes entranced me. They were the fist part I fell in love with.”

  “Yes, but I didn't know there some things my love didn't tell me.”

  “To protect us..I hate that...”

  “You talking about Matthew and yourself coming here.”

  “I didn't know what was happening until it was right above me. I was coming back from getting supplies, I was almost to our home when I heard a roar. I looked up I thought it was Mathew it wasn't it a bigger dragon and his color was dark blue..he attacked me. Matthew came to my rescue or close to it, he blocked the dragons attack, then grabbed me. You know the rest.”

  “Gil..”

  “I hated it the awesome me couldn't protect my mate.”

   Alistair nodded, he wouldn't forgive himself if Bella got hurt, he looked at the cavern that the two dragons were in. He nodded at Gilbert as the two went into the cavern, the stopped when they heard Matthew's soft cries.

  “It was Alfred, he was going to kill Gil.”

  “Matt, maybe he's being controlled, he might not like humans, but attacking you..”

  “Bella, it was him I saw his eyes they were clear he didn't care that it was me, he didn't even stop when he saw I was pregnant.”

  “Mathew..”

  “I don't know what do Belle, our brother, who wanted to be a hero, is a villain.”

  “There's got to be an explanation...”

  “Yes, he has taken uncle's schooling to heart.”

  “Matthew..”

  “Don't Bella, I know you mean well, but face it Alfred has changed.”

  “Matthew..I..”

  That's when the two walked back into the main room, their faces both set in frowns. Gilbert then growled.

  “Their brother, their own stinking brother, he hurt Matthew.”

  “I know.” Alistair replied.

  Gilbert was about to say something else, but the sound of hoof beats came through the air. The two looked at each other. Gilbert got his sword, while Alistair got his bow and arrows. Bella came out the cavern but Alistair waved her stay where she was. Gilbert and himself could handle humans who came to the cave. Bella bit her lip but nodded and went back with Matthew. The two walked out, Alistair with an arrow in his bow and Gilbert ready his sword.

  “Stay were you are, and state your business.” Alistair ordered at the stranger.

  “Oi, I come here to ask for safety and I face my own brother.” a voice filled the air.

  “Arthur?” Alistair said walking down from the rock he was standing on.

  “Yes, you wanker now let me in.”

  Alistair walked up to the blond hair man, he had the same eyebrows of Alistair and lighter green eyes. But Alistair’s eyes went to his brother's belly which made him look about 8 months pregnant.

  “Arthur...”

  “I have to talk to your mates.” Arthur said going past them.

  “Hold it..” Alistair said running after his little brother.

  Bella was waiting in the cave when Arthur came in, her eyes went to the belly then the sent, she growled. Matthew came out also, he placed himself between Arthur and Bella, he could smell the sent also. They knew that sent very well, they had grown up with it, and Mathew had the same sent when he came with his wounds.

  “I know you two are confused..”

  “Why do you smell like our brother?” they both asked.

  “Because I'm his mate.”

 


	3. Ransom Heart

**Ransom heart**

  “His mate?!” Matthew and Bella asked.

  “Calm down the both of you, I'll tell you what's going on.” the man replied.

  The two looked at each other then nodded, their mates came in, Gilbert went strait to Matthew making sure that he was alright, while Alistair checked on Bella. Then all five of them sat down, and Arthur started to talk.

  “As you know, I'm Arthur Kirkland, the brother of Alistair and mate of Alfred.”

  “What?!” Alistair and Gilbert shouted.

  “That's what we said.” Bella told her brother.

  “Yes, quite now I need to explain some things..”

  “How about why your supposed mate attacked mine.” Gilbert shouted.

  “He didn't have a choice..” Arthur replied.

  “Like Hell, he attacked me and my mate just because he mated me.” Gilbert stated.

  “Shut up and listen to you wanker, he only did that to protect me and the babe I carry.”

  “Gil.” Matthew said touching his shoulder.

  “Okay, but only because you asked me Birdie.”

  Arthur sighed, and touched his belly calming the baby inside. He then looked at the four, and started to tell them his story.

  “I met Alfred when I was looking for some herbs, at first I thought he was going to eat me. Then he deiced to play with me..for 6 weeks, then he found out that I was his true mate..he thought it was a trick because of what your uncle taught him. Then he realized that what his uncle taught him was wrong. We mated and I became with child, we were living in bliss, that was until your uncle found out..he attacked our home and threatened me..Alfred pleaded for me and the life for our child..Matthias allowed him..but the price would be bringing the two of you back to the kingdom dragons...and to kill your mates...and then...”

  “Our children.” the two dragons replied.

  “Yes...he wants our children to be born, and see if they take after their fathers or in your case mothers..if they didn't take after you...”

  “Matthias will kill them.” Bella said touching her own belly.

  This caused Gilbert and Alistair, held the two dragons one of their hands on the baby bumps. Arthur touched his own bump, tears going down his face, then he felt arms pull him into the hug. He looked to see Bella was holding him, so was Mathew.

  “It still doesn't tell us why your here.” Gilbert stated.

  “I came here because...I needed to ask you for help...I know that Matthias wasn't the first line to be king...”

  “Our father stepped down when he matted our mother...” Bella started.

  “He didn't want us in the crossfire between him and uncle, so he stepped down and uncle took over...it was a mistake.”

  “Yes, but it was right at the time, but now we need him to claim the thrown.” Arthur stated.

  “Yea, we just find him tell him what's going on...” Gilbert started then looked at the two dragons who were looking down.

  “It's not that easy is it?”

  “Papa and momma left the caves of the North when we did, they thought that being their was making both them and us a target for our uncle..we don't know where they went to..” Bella started.

  “They said that they wanted Bella and myself safe so they deiced to leave on night when we were asleep..after that we deiced to split up..I found my own cave and Bella hers..”

  “Then how did you find us if you didn't know where Bella went?” Alistair asked.

  “My elfin blood, both myself and Bella have more of it than our dragon blood. That's why I was able to track her..but I don't know how Alfred found me...”

  “Matthias, has a wizard working for him..he has his little little brother..he can use his magic to find you..” Arthur replied.

  “Is that how you found my home?” Bella asked.

  “No, I tracked my brother not you.” Arthur replied.

  “Hum..so what are we going to do?” Alistair asked.

  “There's something I haven't told you...”

  “What is it?”

  “Matthias wants Tina to be his mate...”

  “WHAT!?” The two dragons said sitting up.

  Their mates could feel the anger coming off the two of them, and they knew for a fact when two very mild dragons got angry, that spelled pain for those who incurred that anger. They now wished that they could see Matthias against the two, but then they remembered the said two were pregnant and then proceed to calm the two down.

  “I know, I wanted to murder the man myself, but my mate told me it wouldn't be a good idea, with my conduction.” Arthur replied.

  “I have an idea.” Gilbert said.

  “What is it?” all four asked.

  “Mathew, Arthur, and Bella can stay with my friends, they can protect the three of them and me and you can find Bella's and Birdie's father and then we can kill Matthias...”

  “No, I know that Alistair can track well, but if the two of you find my papa and mama they might be kill you, So I should go with you.” Bella said.

  “No..”

  “Your only choices are Arthur 8 months pregnant, Matthew who's 3 months pregnant, I can make sure that the two of you don't die.” Bella replied looking at the two men.

  “She's right.” Arthur said.

  “I hate to say this but I have to agree with Arthur.” Mathew said.

  “Birdie..”

  “Lass...”

  “Gilbert it makes since..I'm trusting you with Bella my sister..and Bella I'm trusting you with my mate..”

  “Don't worry I'll protect him..”

  “And I'll protect you lass.” Alistair said.

  “Okay lets get going.” Gilbert said.

  Thus the company of two pregnant dragons, one irradiated 8 month pregnant wizard, a tracker, and a thief, left the cave to find the last king of dragons and convince him to take back the throne.


	4. Brother's heart pt. 2

**Brother's heart**

  Alfred was resting, his thoughts were on what happened. He had attacked his brother, his pregnant brother, he was a sorry excuse of a hero. He looked up to the sky, he was doing this for his child which his mate was close to to giving birth too. He felt tears coming into his eyes, he hated that his uncle had so much power over him.

  Thinking about his uncle he growled, not only was his forced to attack his brother, but his little sister was being courted by their own uncle. He said that he wanted to keep their bloodline pure, but Alfred didn't know why he would chose Tina, she was the youngest of the four of them. When he did ask Matthias replied hitting him, and threatening his mate. Alfred hated that he was so weak, that the only way to protect his mate was to attack his siblings.

  “Dammit, I'm suppose to be the hero.” Alfred shouted as he slammed his beer mug down.

  “Hey don't break our mugs.”the owner said.

  “Sorry.” Alfred replied.

  That's when he caught the sent of his mate, he looked to see his mate along with Matthew, his mate, and to his surprise their sister Bella and a red head that he could tell was Bella's mate. He walked over to them, Arthur ran to him.

  “Arthur, what are you doing here..”

  “Oi, I could ask you the same question..” Arthur started but was stopped when Gilbert growled at the dragon.

  “You bastard, you attacked my mate, and almost killed both him and our baby.” Gilbert said almost shaking the dragon.

  “Gilbert stop.” Matthew stated holding his mate.

  “I'm sorry, but I was thinking about my own mate and baby..”

  “That's not an excuse, if you were a stronger dragon you would..”

  “Don't talk to me like that you human…”

  “Oh that's rich coming from you..”

  Bella sighed, she could see that both Arthur and Matthew were getting worried. So the female dragon went between the two. Then slapped the two, when they gave her a questioningly look she simply pointed to their mates.

  “Point taken Belle.” Alfred replied, and Gilbert just hugged Matthew.

  “Good, now where are your friends Gilbert?” Bella asked.

  “Mon ami, you said that we were taking care of you brother-in-law, but I see that you have a beautiful rose right here.” a french voice said and Bella was pulled into a hug.

  Bella looked at the man, he had blond hair with and scruff, Bella could smell wine and roses on him, and sex. Bella tried to get out of the hold, but the man was stronger. That's when a blur of red came between the two and the blond was on the floor, and she was pulled to a chest she knew well.

  “Get yer dirty hands off my lass, Frog.”

  “Alistair, and Arthur how are my favorite tracker and Wizard.”

  “Please tell me this isn't a friend you were talking about Gil.” Matthew stated.

  “Birdie, he saved my life once..”

  “That doesn't stop the fact that he's a pervert.” Arthur replied walking over to his brother and Bella making sure that girl was okay.

  “Oh you wound me Arthur.”

  “You'll be wounded in a minute.” Alfred said growling.

  “Oh, Francis, Gilbert.” an another voice called out.

  “Toni.” the two replied.

  A man with tan skin and dark brown hair came over to them, he had a soft smile which made both Matthew and Bella relax. Arthur seemed to sigh at the man, and had a frown, then looked at Gilbert.

  “And the wolf also?”

  “Nice to see you too Arthur.” the man said.

  “Toni how are you?” Gilbert asked.

  “I'm good my friend, and who's this beautiful senorita?” he said pulling Bella close to him.

_    Why is it that every man I meet wants to hold me?  _ Bella asked herself while Alistair growled and pulled her close to him. 

  “I'm saying this only once leave my mate alone.”

_   This is why I don't let her out of the cave very much, men want to be me and bed her. _

   “ Okay protective much.” Antonio  said as he backed away. 

  “Anyway, I have a favor to ask you two.” he pulled Mathew and Arthur to the front.

  “I want you two to watch them as we look for Matthew's parents.”

  “But what about the senorita?”   
   “She'll be fine with us.” Both Alistair and Alfred said looking at the two.

    “ Okay.” The two said feeling the anger coming off the two. 

  “Good, now since you are going to go with them Alfred, I want you to promise me something.” Arthur said.

  “What is it?”

  “Don't get yourself killed, that goes for all you boys, and Bella you be careful yourself.”

  “I will Arthur.”

  “Good now shove off all of you.”

   The four nodded and started to leave the bar, their mission was  starting. 

 


End file.
